Loving You !
by Cao Coa-chan
Summary: "Sakura-chan? Kenapa denganmu?"/"Che, itu karena aku menang tanding melawan om-om mesum yang kuhajar semalam."/"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku –DARIMANA KAU DAPAT KALUNG ITU!"/"Khukhukhu, tak ku sangka Kiba begitu asik buat di goda."/"Ku jahil Naruto."/ Kisal awal pertemuan antara Kiba dan Sakura. Akankah kisah mereka akan seperti bayangan kalian? R&R Please?
1. Chapter 1

"SIAPA DIANTARA KALIAN YANG BERNAMA HINATA ?!"

Teriak salah seorang pemuda beririskan warna langit di siang hari, serta dengan warna rambut secerah sang mentari di salah satu kelas yang baru saja ia masuki bersama dua orang pengikut setianaya –Gaara dan Kiba.

Teriakannya mampu menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata yang ada di kelas tersebut. Dan saat itu pula, belasan –ah puluhan manusia yang melihat pemuda tersebut mendadak pucat.

"I –Itu Kyuubi no kitsune." Bisik salah satu siswi berambut soft pink kepada temannya.

"Huh ? Kyuubi no kitsune ? Apa itu ?" Tanya temannya yang kebetulan adalah Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu si Kyuubi no kistune ?" Siswi berambut sohf pink –Sakura memekik tertahan mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggeleng. Polos.

"Haduuh Hinata, itu loh siswa yang sering di juluki Kyuubi adalah dia." Jari Sakura menunjuk seorang siswa –Naruto- yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri salah seorang siswa lainnya.

"Dan di kabarkan ia pernah melukai –ah membuat koma, seorang maha siswa hanya karna masalah sepele, dan ia bahkan meninggalkan ujiannya demi berkelahi." Papar Sakura.

Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"APA KALIAN TULI ?! KAKAK KU BERTANYA PADA KALIAN ! MANA DIANTARA KALIAN YANG BERNAMA HINATA ?!" Kali ini yang berteriak adalah pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di setiap pipinya.

Dan saat itu pula seluaruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung beralih pada seseorang. Dan itu membuat wajah yang sudah pucat makin pucat, tatkala orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dan sambil berkata.

"Aku." Sontak satu kata itu mampu membuat seluruh manusia –kecuali ketiga orang itu- memekik tertahan. Menahan napas.

'Apa ia gila ?!'

'Bodoh ! Malah menyerahkan diri begitu.'

'Haaahh, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.'

'Tamatlah kau Hinata.'

Tanggapan-tanggapan di atas sudah memberikan gambaran bahwa, tamat-sudah-nasib-mu-kawan.

Naruto dengan pasti berjalan mendekati meja Hinata. Dan tak lupa di ikuti Gaara dan Kiba. Mata _shappire-_nya menatap lurus kepada siswi yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tenang.

Sakura yang berada di sebelah Hinata langsung berdiri ketika Kiba menyuruhnya pergi tepat saat _senpai-_nya –Naruto berada sejengkal di depan meja Hinata.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, dan dibalas anggukan.

"Begini, mungkin ini mendadak. Dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak darimu ! Kau harus menjadi pacarku !"

"Heeee ?" Dengan kompak seluruh manusia –minus Naruto, Kiba, Gaara dan Hinata- yang ada di ruangan tersebut membeo tak percaya.

Dan beo-an itu harus berhenti tatkala Kiba dan Gaara langsung menghadiahi mereka ancaman –yang berupa tatapan tajam plus seringai dari Kiba, serta Gaara yang langsung merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Umm, tapi kitakan belum saling mengenal." Ujar Hinata dengan tenang.

"Kita bisa kan berkenala sambil pacaran." Imbuh Naruto, dan saat itu Hinata bergumam 'Benar juga.'

Mendengar gumaman Hinata senyuman –seringai lebih tepatnya- langsung bersarang di wajah eksotis kecoklatan itu.

"MULAI HARI INI HINATA ADALAH PACARKU ! YANG MENDEKATINYA AKAN BERURUSAN DENGAN KU !" Naruto mengumandangkan proklamasi bahwa mulai hari ini dan seterusnya ia resmi menjadikan Hinata menjadi pacarnya.

"KALIAN PAHAM ?!" Tanya –bentak- Naruto pada seluruh penghuni yang ada di kelas tersebut.

Dan langsung di jawab anggukan.

. . .

Hembusan angin sepoi itu menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut salah seorang perempuan dan tiga orang laki-laki yang kini sedang berhadap-hadapan.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka sejak lima menit yang lalu ketika mereka baru saja sampai di atap sekolah.

Hinata dengan tenangnya terus menatap –memperhatikan Naruto, sedangkan yang bersangkutan harus menahan _blushing_. Bagaimana tidak ? Bayangkan saja jika orang yang kau sukai itu sekarang sedang menatapmu dengan pandangan lembut. Akankah kau bisa mengatur detak jantungmu itu ?

"Eerr, Hinata-chan…" Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ya ?" Hinata menanggapinya, tenang. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto bersyukur.

"Umm, kau yakin dengan ini ?" Terdapat keraguan di kalimat yang baru saja terlontakan oleh Naruto.

Ya, memang harus diakui bahwasannya sejak ia –Naruto memproklamasikan hubungannya dengan Hinata, belum ada jawaban yang pasti dari pihak lawan. Dan itu yang membuatnya ragu.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Imut.

Dan Naruto langsung menatap horror kepada kedua rekannya yang kini sedang ber-_blushing_ ria.

Menghela napas, "Apa kau menerima keputusanku itu ?" Kali ini Naruto mencoba untuk memberikan 'clue' agar Hinata mengerti.

"Kau ragu dengan keputusanmu ?" Kali ini Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto. Maka ia mencoba untuk menguji 'calon' pacarnya ini.

"Eeer, eto…" Naruto sungguh kehabisan kata. Ia pun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia jadi mudah ragu dengan keputusannya itu ?

Bukankah saat ia mengambil keputusan bahwa 'berkelahi' untuk 'hak' yang seharusnya ia dapatkan, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun ? Atau ketika ia putuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang Hinata dan menjadikannya miliknya, ia tak ragu sedikitpun.

Lantas apa yang membuat seorang Kyuubi no kitsune –yang sangat di takuti ini ragu ?

"Kenapa kau jadi ragu dengan keputusanmu Naruto-kun ?" Suara lembut itu bergema indah di telinga Naruto.

Mendengar suara indah Hinata saja sudah mampu membuatnya terlena akan kecantikan wanita ini. Dan itu lah alasan kenapa ia ragu.

"Karna, aku merasa tidak pantas berdampingan denganmu _Hime_." Papar Naruto sendu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan pemandangan itu mampu membuat ke dua sahabatnya kini ikut bergalau ria –walau Gaara tetap terlihat datar.

Karna Kiba maupun Gaara belum pernaha melihat _senpai_-nya kini terlihat sangat lemah dihadapan mereka. Tak pernah sekalipun.

"Jadi itu alasanmu Naruto-kun ?" Lagi, Hinata bertanya dengan nada lembut kepada Naruto.

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Naruto.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Menatap lurus pada satu sosok yang ada di depannya. Tersenyum lembut untuk sosok tersebut. Begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menganggat kepala Naruto dengan memegangi kedua pipinya. Lembut.

"Mana Kyuubi no kitsune yang sangat menakutkan itu ? Aku tidak melihatnya di mata ini." Hinata kini mengusap lembut pipi kiri Naruto.

"Mata ini, menunjukan keberanian yang sangat kuat. Serta komitmen yang sangat tinggi. Dan mata ini, terlihat sangat lembut." Kali ini Hinata mengusap kelopak mata kanan Naruto.

"Namun mata ini bisa terlihat sangat terluka dan rapuh. Tapi kau tak mau memperlihatkannya di hadapan mereka kan ?" Hinata memandang Kiba dan Gaara.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan Hinata untuknya. Terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Ia –Naruto bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan seperti ini.

Pelan namun pasti, rasa ragu itu menguap menghilang. Dan rasa itu tergantikan dengan sebuah tekat. Ya tekat untuk melindung orang yang ia sayangi.

"Jika kau sudah memantapkan hatimu, maka lakukanlah. Jangan pernah ragu, karna keraguan hanya akan membuatmu hancur."

. . .

"Umm, Hinata-san."

"Ya ?"

"Aku merasa kakak sangatlah beruntung. Ia memilih orang yang tepat."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang kami ini sudah seperti saudaranya mengingat kami ini suda bersama hampir tiga tahun. Jadi kami tahu sifatnya. Dan ku pastikan Hinata-san tak akan menyesal karna sudah menerima kakak !"

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan dari Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Mereka bertiga –Kiba, Gaara dan Hinata kini sedang duduk di atap sekolah setelah sekitar lima menit yang lalu Naruto berlari kencang meninggalkan ketiganya di atap sekolah. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka dapat mendengar teriakan kebahagiaan Naruto Uzumaki.

Membayangkan kejadian itu, senyuman itu mengembang di wajah cantik Hyuga Hinata. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa hari dimana seorang pangeran akan menjemputnya. Dan pangeran itu Naruto.

Hinata yakin bahwa Naruto merupakan pilihannya. Dan ia akan berusaha membuat Naruto bahagia. Walau apapun yang terjadi, ia akan membuatnya bahagia.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membaca mata Naruto ?" Kali ini terdengar suara bass yang lebih berat dari suara Kiba. Dan tak lama kemudian Gaara bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Hinata yang baru pertama kali mendengar suara Gaara tertegun. Ia tahu, dari suaranya, Gaara adalah tipe orang yang tegas dan berkepala dingin. Dan ia tidak mudah terpancing emosinya. Namun dari suaranya pula Hinata bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan pilu. Sebuah beban yang ia tanggung sendiri dan Gaara pastinya adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah memberi tahukan masalahnya kepada orang lain.

"Kau pasti selalu jadi penengah kan ?" Bukannya menjawab, Hinata bertanya kepada Gaara.

Dan tentunya pertanyaannya itu mampu membuat Kiba terkagum. Karna memang selama ini Gaara lah yang selalu jadi penengah jika ada suatu masalah.

"Bagaimana –"

"Suaramu. Aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu melalui suaramu. Samahalnya dengan Naruto-kun, saat aku melihat matanya, yang terpancar di matanya adalah ke sungguhan, dan tekat. Namun tetap saja mata itu tidak dapat berbohong, di mata itu pula aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam serta luka yang sangat bersar di hatinya." Papar Hinata panjang lebar.

"Wow, berarti Hinata-san bisa membaca perasaan orang dong ? Kereeennn." Seru Kiba yang sepertinya sangat terkagum akan kemampuan istimewa Hinata.

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Hinata santai.

"Kini aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang jika Naruto berada di tanganmu Hinata." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum lembut.

"WOW ! GAARA-NII TERSENYUM ! ITU MUSTAHIL !"

Plak !

"Berisik kau Kiba."

"Huuu Gaara-nii jahat, kenapa aku di pukul."

"Karna kau berisik !"

Hinata sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan ketiga sahabat ini. Mereka, walau terlihat sangat kasar namun di balik itu senua mereka tidaklah lebih dari seorang pelajar SMA biasa.

Ia berharap. Persahabatan mereka akan terus berlanjut hingga waktu memisahkan mereka. Ya semoga saja.

* * *

Fic NaruHina pertama ku !

Semoga saja ini tak terlalu abal -_- dan kalian suka

Dan ku mohon bantuan pasa readers dan senpai untuk memberi kritik dan saran jika ada yang kurang o:)

So jangan lupa RIVIEW ! See you in next capter :D

RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"Psstt, dia itu ceweknya si Naruto kan?"

"Mana? Ah! Iya betul, kok mau sih sama cowok brandalan kayak gitu?"

"Heh, gitu-gitu Naruto-kun itu keceh tau! Dia kalo udah beramtem waah keren banget deeh!"

"Iya juga sih, harus aku akui Naruto itu lumayan cakep. Tepi tetep aja berandalan."

"Iya betul, eh tapi aku gak habis pikir deh sama fans-girl nya si pirang itu, kok makin hari makin nambah yak pengikutnya."

"WHAT?! FANS-GIRL?!"

"BAKA! Kalo bicara itu jangan teriak-teriak Matsuri!"

"Ehehe _gomen_ Karin."

Hinata tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisk nista dua orang cewek yang ada di wastafel kamar mandi sekolah. Yup, Hinata dengan jelas bisa mendengar seluruh percakapan antara Karin dan Matsuri mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Salahkan Naruto yang seenak jidatnya memproklamasikan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih dari seorang Kyuubi no kitsune yang terkenal dengan ke-garangannya serta ke-berandalannya seantero Konoha High School. Ah, sepertinya Naruto tidak seterkenal itu. Buktinya Hinata baru tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah si Kyuubi no kitsune –yang memang Hinata pernah mendengarnya namun belum pernah lihat.

Namun Hinata merasa kalau Naruto itu merupakan sosok yang… Haahh entahlah Hinata sendiri susah mendeskripsikannya. Yang jelas, kata hatinya mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu merupakan sosok yang cukup baik.

Dan saat itulah Hinata keluar dari salah satu kamar mandi –yang sempat ia kunjungi- dan Hinata dengan jelas bisa melihat kedua cewek itu –Karin dan Matsuri sedikit menjauhinya. Setelah mencuci tangan dan membenahi pakaiannya, Hinata melesat pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Matsuri –yang entah kenapa terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung di sambut teriakan sahabat pingkinya –Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata… Gawat itu... Kyuu –ah Naruto maksudnya…"

"Sakura-chan tenang dulu, sebenarnya ada apa? Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain saja ya?" Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang sepertinya sangat panik. Dan mencoba membawa sahabatnya ini ketempat lain karna teriakan Sakura tadi sudah membuat pusat perhatian orang-orang menuju mereka. Di tambah lagi sepertinya Sakura ingin memberi tahu perihal Naruto, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik mendengar berita tentang si preman sekolah it –Tunggu dulu…

"NARUTO SEDANG BERKELAHI DENGAN KIBA DI TAMAN BELAKANG KARNA LEE MENENTANG HABIS-HABISAN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN NARUTO!"

God! Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat Hinata melakukan olah raga dadakan –berlari menuju taman belakang- yang diyakininya sang pacar sedang berkelahi.

Hinata terus berlari menuju taman belakang sekolahnya, tak di hiraukannya tatapan bingung dari beberapa siswi dan siswa yang ia lewati. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikrannya saat ini hanya Naruto dan Lee –yang merupakan sahabatnya juga.

Hinata melompati dua tangga terakhir dan langsung berbelok ke kanan, dimana disana merupakan pintu keluar sekolah yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang sekolah.

Ia bisa melihat hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya dan beberapa murid lainnya sudah memenuhi taman tersebut. Dengan susah payah Hinata melewati kerumunan itu. Dan saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas yang menjadi pusat perhatiaan seluruh teman-temannya kini, Hinata dengan berani melangkah maju dan langsung menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang sudah siap akan memukul Lee.

"Hentikan Naruto-kun!"

Hening, teriakan Hinata mampu membuat suasana yang tadinya heboh dan tegang kini menjadi hening. Bahkan seorang Kyuubi no kitsune pun berhenti.

"Maaf semuanya sudah membuat kekacauan ini, saya mohon kalian bisa kembali kekelas masing-masing sekarang!" Dan himbauan Hinata pun mampu membuat seluruh murid yang tadinya asik menonton langsung kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Setelah semuanya kembali, Hinata langsung menatap horror (baca:galak) kepada sang pacar dan juga sang sahabat. Dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada serta tatapan garang yang Hinata punya, Hinata menarik nafas lalu…

"BISA JELASKAN KENAPA KALIAN BERKELAHI LAYAKNYA ANAK KECIL HAH?!"

Dan Lee berani bersumpah di hadapan Jashin bahwa ini kali pertamanya ia melihat seorang Hinata berteriak galak bak iblis dengan dua tanduk serta ekor yang lancip bersiap menusuknya kapanpun ia mau.

"A ampun Hinata-chan… Kami janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi…" Ujar Naruto dan Lee berbarengan sambil berlutut memohon ampun.

Dan kali ini Kiba dan Gaara yang berani bersumpah, bahwasannya baru pertama kalinya mereka malihat sang kakak sedang berlutut memohon ampun kepada seorang wanita –ehem ulangi, berlutut memohon ampun kepada WANITA. WANITA. WANITA. WANI –Plaak.

"Bagus anak baik." Dan sekarang Hinata sudah bertransformasi lagi menjadi Hinata yang baik hati.

Harus mereka akui bahwasannya seorang perempuan bisa jadi lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan laki-laki.

. . .

Ke esokan harinya Hinata kembali mendengar bisikian-bisikan para murid yang membicarakan dirinya serta kejadian kemarin yang sempat menggemparkan sekolah. Andai saja Hinata terlambat datang saat itu, pastinya urusannya akan sangat panjang. Karna setelah Hianata berteriak serta memarahi sang pacar dengan sahabatnya itu, guru-guru langsung pada datang ke taman belakang dan langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi di sini.

Dan untungnya guru-guru itu bisa langusung pergi begitu mereka mendengar Hinata bicara.

"Maaf sensei kami disini hanya sedang berlatih drama yang akan di lakukan untuk kejutan ulang tahun adikku minggu besok." Sambil tersenyum –menyeringai tepatnya.

Dan kini Naruto dan kawan-kawan harus menambah catatan bahwa Hinata merupakan sesosok perempuan yang berbahaya. Dalam arti kata lain tentunya.

"Hinata-chan!" Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hinata mendengar Sakura berteriak memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terlukakan?" Sakura langsung membenjiri Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang sudah Hinata dengar sejak kemarin.

"Aku bai-baik saja kok. Jangan khawatir." Dan Hianata terus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan jawaban yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya kalau Lee dan Naruto itu mau melakukan drama yang apa itu namanya?" Bisik Sakua kepada Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, itu hanya kebohongan belaka." Hianata balas berbisik.

"Na.. Nani?" Sakura cengo begitu mendengar Hinata berbohong.

"Hehehe, kaget ya."

Sakura berkedip dua kali, "Ini pasti karna si Naruto itu! Pasti kau dipaksa olehnya untuk berbohongkan?!" Sakura yang masih tidak percaya kalau Hianata berbohong malah menuduh sang Kyuubi sebagai pelakunya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang si Naruto itu heh?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang begitu ia mendengar suara baritone Naruto.

"Hehehe, bu bukan begitu kok maksudnya…" Sakura bingung harus bilang apa, maka ia menatap Hinata dan memberikan sinyal-sinyal SOS.

Hinata yang baru menyadari adanya Naruto di belakangnya hanya bisa terkejut.

"Beraninya kau menuduh Hinata-chan ku! Hiyaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa lariiiiiii!"

"NARUTO-KUN BAHAYA!"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah ada di di depan meja guru sambil mengangkat meja tersebut bersiap untuk melamparnya. Dan untugnya teriakan Hinata –yang laig-lagi bagi yang mendengarnya harus bersupah pada Jashin bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Hinata seorang yang lemah lembut berteriak garang seperti tadi.

Dan tentunya teriakan Hinata tadi –yang mampu membuat Naruto flashback dengan kejadian kemarin langsung berhenti di tempat.

"He hebat."

"Iya, sang Kyuubi bisa di hentikan oleh seorang Hinata."

Pujian-pujian pun bergema di kelas Hinata. Karna sesungguhnya ini baru pertama kalinya sang Kyuubi no kitsune bisa di hentikan –yang sebelumnya tidak bisa di hentikan oleh siapapun bahkan oleh guru kiler sekalipun.

"Hehe _gomen hime."_ Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh canggung begitu melihat tatapan iblis Hinata yang sebentar lagi –pasti- akan keluar. Dan langsung menaruh meja tersebut di tempatnya.

"Wah miring."

"Haahh tidak apa-apa. Yang penting tidak hancur."

"Benar tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Iya."

KRIIIIINNNNGGG

Dan mimik legapun langsung terbit di wajah siswa siswi yang ada di dalam kelas Hinata, tatkala kini bel masuk sudah bordering.

"Ah bel, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya Hinata-chan. Nanti aku tunggu di atap seperti biasa. Jaaa." Naruto langsung melesat pergi begitu bel berbunyi.

Bilangnya sih mau masuk kelas, tapi sepertinya kakinya berkata lain. Dan akhirnya pelajaran hari itu pun di mulai, dengan absennya sang Kyuubi beserta anak buahnya.

. . .

Hembusan angin sepoi itu lagi-lagi membuat rambut Hinata berterbangan. Hinata yang kini sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Karna sejak tadi Naruto hanya diam sambil menatapnya juga.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata memanggil Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatapku?" Kali ini Hinata mencoba bertanya.

"Karna kau sangat indah dan sayang jika tidak di lihat. Lagi pula anggap saja ini sebagai gantinya karna aku tidak bisa melihatmu gara-gara jam sekolah yang menyabalkan itu."

Jawaban Naruto mampu membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus menatap horror kepada anak buahnya –yang lagi-lagi ber-blushing ria.

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Hingga Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Hinata-chan."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Naruto mendadak mengeluarkan roman-roman galau.

"Begini, kau tahu kalau aku hanya seorang preman berandalan. Entah kenapa aku berfikir bahwa aku hanya akan membuatmu susah dengan kehadiranku _hime._" Naruto mulai ragu lagi.

Hinata menghela napas begitu mendengar keraguan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau berjanji dengan ku Naruto-kun?"

"Janji?"

"Ya, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau hanya akan bertarung di saat kau harus bertarung."

"…"

"Karna Naruto yang seperti itulah yang aku suka."

Dan perkataan terakhir Hianat amampu membuat Naruto berjanji.

TBC

* * *

Yuuuuppp CAP 2 UPDATE!

Entah kenapa Hinata disini seperti punya dua keprinadian =,=

Yuuup! TERIMAKASIH ku ucapkan pada kalian yang mau membaca serta meng-review ceritaku *nunduku2*

Maafkan aku jika fic yang ini kurang memuaskan dan lama banget updatenya =,=

Yoosshh! Untuk kalian yang udah review :

**Algojo ****: **Arigatou udah mau baca ni fic gaje, dan aku sudah coba untuk menjelaskan bahwa disini Hinata menerima Naruto karna ia bisa membaca perasaan Naruto. Dan yang Hinata rasakan pada Naruto saat itu adalah kejujuran serta tekat dan itu lah yang membuat Hinata menerima Naruto.

**Lathifah Amethyts-chan**** : **Makasih sarannya. Uum, tapi kalo menurutku sih yang seperti itu lebih rapih, yaah walau harus aku akui jadi agak berantakan. Hehe, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengikuti saranmu kok

**Asuna No Riisuka**: Fav aja kok gpp.

**Moyahime**** : **Hanya bisa bilang arigatou

**kirei- neko**: Maaf tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu untuk update kilat =,= karna banyak sekali kendala hehe. Tapi semoga kau suka dengan cap 2 ini

**Uzumaki Scout 36**** :** Untuk adek ku yg satu ini cepet sembuh yak biar bisa update bareng-bareng.

**Diane Ungu, ****nataka-san dan ****LavenderSun**** : **Arigaou udah mau baca fic ku dan review, semoga kalian menikmati cap 2 ini.


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa kau mau berjanji dengan ku Naruto-kun?"

"Janji?"

"Ya, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau hanya akan bertarung di saat kau harus bertarung."

"…"

"Karna Naruto yang seperti itulah yang aku suka."

. . .

Loving you!

Naruto punya bang Masashi bukan punya gue -_-"

~(3,3)~

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang hampir setengah tahun ia tempati. Kepalanya tertunduk malu tatkala siswa siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka terus memandangi objek yang ada di samping Hinata –Naruto. Salahkan si baka Naruto yang seenaknya merangkul Hinata sejak di gerbang sekolah -ah tentunya beserta dengan kedua anak buahnya yang setia mengikutinya di belakang. Ah, sepertinya ada tambahan, Hinata sering kali mendengar suara prustasi dari Kiba –yang merupakan cowok kedua ter-hiper dan berisik setelah Naruto- dan terkadang Hinata bisa mendengar Gaara mendengus kesal? Memangnya apa yang membuat Kiba dan Gaara bisa seprustasi itu? Terutama Gaara, yang Hinata tahu Gaara merupakan seorang laki-laki yang terbilang kalem dan berperawakan cool dalam situasi apapun.

"Che, apa sih yang mereka ributkan?" Naruto berdecak kesal dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Hinata.

"Merepotkan." Kesalnya lagi.

Hinata melirik ke arah Kiba dan Gaara yang berada di belakang Naruto. Dapat kita lihat bahwa tampang Kiba dan Gaara semakin menyeramkan –yah walau pada dasarnya tampang mereka memang menyeramkan dengan seringai yang, ugh semakin membuat adrenalin menciut jika kau melihatnya- namun perhatian Hinata terfokus pada gundukan yang berada di belakang Kiba dan Gaara.

"Kyaaa Kiba-kun _kawai_…"

'_What? Kawai?'_

"Gaara-kun makin cool deehh…"

'_Hn? Cool?'_

"Yang pasti Naruto-kun yang paling keren dan gentle…"

'_Apa?! Mereka buta? Tidakkah mereka lihat aku sedang merangkul Hina-chan ku? Kenapa mereka malah menggodaku, huh?'_

Hinata tak habis pikir, percakapan Matsuri dan Karin yang kemarin ia dengar benar-benar terbukti. Ia pikir ini hanyalah gossip belaka, namun sepertinya gossip itu menjadi nyata.

Hinata melirik kearah Naruto. _'Se-seram…' _Batin Hinata begitu melihat tampang horror Naruto yang sepertinya menahan sesuatu, yang sepertinya ingin ia keluarkan namun tidak bisa.

"Na-naruto-kun…" Hinata mencoba memanggil Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto-kun…" Lagi, Hinata memanggil sang pacar. Namun…

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Naru –kyaaaa!" Perkataan Hinata terpotong, karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan berlari secepat kilat.

"Na-naruto-kun.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hianat bertanya sambil menahan malu. Sebab ini kali pertamanya ia digendong dengan laki-laki lain –kecuali dengan kakak serta ayahnya.

Namun Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Dan Hinata bisa melihat kalau Kiba dan Gaara juga berlari di belakangnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Hinata dapat melihat gerombolan FG mereka juga berlari sambil berteriak.

"Kyaaa Kiba-kun tunggu kami~…"

"Gaara-kun jangan tinggalkan kami~.."

Di sela-sela larinya Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang semakin horror mendengar teriakan-teriakan para FG-nya.

"Cih, siapa yang mau menunggu kalian!" Dan juga cibiran Kiba.

"Kabur." Dan tak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar suara baritone Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi mau kabur kemana?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

Dan Hinata sadari bahwa sekarang mereka sudah berada di lantai satu. Naruto mempercepat larinya sambil mengeratkan gendongannya. Ia berbelok kearah kanan menuju pintu ruangan kesenian. Tak ia hiraukan suara kesal dan mencak-mencak dari _senpai-_nya maupun para _kouhai-_nya yang merasa terganggu dengan acara kejar-kejar yang sedang ia lakukan. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya BISA PISAH DENGAN PARA FG YANG GILA ITU!

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang ada di hadapannya, dan segera saja ia memasuki ruangan tersebut –bersama Kiba dan Gaara.

"Aman?" Tanya Naruto setelah menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

"Aman." Jawab Gaara yang berada di depan pintu sambil mengintip keluar dari lubang kunci.

"Haaahh, akhirnya…" Dan seketika Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"_Daijoubu ka, _Naruto-kun?" Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Ya, _Hime._" Dan Hinata langsung menghela napas.

"Kalau saja bukan karna itu, mungkin aku sudah melempari mereka dengan sepatu!" Cibir Naruto yang masih kesal akibat ulah fg nya.

"Heran deh, kenapa tiba-tiba saja cewek-cewek itu ngikutin kita? Biasanya kan gak sampe kayak gitu." Kali ini Kiba ikut duduk di samping Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian Gaara juga ikut duduk di samping Kiba.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sampai Kiba memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Tapi hebat juga ya kakak bisa tahan sama cewek-cewek itu. Biasanyakan kakak langsung mencak-mencak (baca:ngebentak) dan udah siap lemparin mereka sepatu. Tapi sekarang… Apa segitunya pingin dapet ciu –"

Bugh!

"_Ittei…" _

"Makanya jangan ngomong yang macem-macem!" Bentak Naruto kepada Kiba sambil menodongkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Kiba.

"Iya, iya, tapi gak usah jitak dong sakit tahu." Ujar Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tinggkah Naruto dan Kiba –udah biasa. Dan Hinata hanya tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Kiba yang terpotong tadi.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Kenapa bisa Naruto yang merupakan preman sekolah itu bisa menahan hasrat nge-bully nya itu? Apa karena…

"Kalau bukan karna perjanjian itu sudah ku habisi mereka." Naruto kembali mencak-mencak gak jelas karena acara paginya terganggu oleh para cewek itu.

Niatnya sih pingin berangkat bareng sama Hinata, tapi Hinata menolaknya. Dan jadilah Naruto harus berangkat lebih awal biar bisa ketemu di gerbang sekolah dan langsung keatap seperti biasanya.

Yah, mau gimana lagi, nasib berkata lain. Sesampainya di gerbang Naruto dkk malah di jegat oleh para fg gilanya dan jadilah mereka latihan marathon dadakan. Ketika tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang baru sampai di gerbang sekolah, langsung saja Naruto merangkul Hinata dan menyeringai iblis kepada para fg-nya itu. Tapi seringainya hanya mampu membuat para fg-nya berhenti sesaat karena sejak saat itu mereka malah mangikuti Naruto yang terus merangkul Hinata.

"Hei Hinata, mau mendengar cerita tidak?" Kiba yang merasa bosan karena suasana hening menyelimuti mereka akhirnya berusul untuk mencerikan suatu peristiwa yang langka.

"Cerita? Memangnya cerita apa?" Hinata yang sepertinya juga merasa bosan mulai tertarik dengan usulan Kiba.

"Iya, cerita. Cerita ini tepat kemarin saat kami sedang berada di jalan pertokoan…"

Naruto yang mencium tanda-tanda bahaya langsung bangkit berdiri namun kalah cepat dengan tangan Gaara yang menahannya kembali duduk.

"Che!" Naruto berdecak kesal karena ulah sahabatnya ini.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa kabur Naruto." Cuap sang Sabaku dengan seringainya.

Hinata tak menghiraukan percakapan ambigu antara Naruto dan Gaara –walau sebenarnya penasaran juga. Dan Kiba melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Cerita ini di mulai saat kami sedang berjalan menuju salah satu toko…"

. . .

Flashback.

_Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara sedang berjalan menuju toko material di dekat stasiun kereta._

"_Hey kakak mereka seperti yakuza ya tampangnya menyeramkan tapi harus ku akui mereka sangat tampan." Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk dua orang laki-laki bersurai coklat dan blue dark yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka._

"_Yakuza? Kau yakin mereka seperti yakuza? Ku pikir mereka justru seperti banci, lebih baik aku." Ledek Naruto begitu melihat salah satu laki-laki yang bersurai coklat panjang._

"_Ssst kakak jangan kencang-kencang nanti mereka dengar lho." Kiba menasehati sang kakak yang penyakit narsisnya mulai kambuh._

"_Ups, keceplosan."_

"_Dasar narsis." Kiba hanya bisa mendengus sebal dengan ulah kakaknya ini._

_Akhirnya mereka sampai di toko yang mereka tuju. Setelah membeli keperluan mereka kembali._

"_Haahh, kenapa Sizune-haha harus menyuruh ku sih." Keluh Naruto kepada sang haha yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh Naruto membeli paku untuk memakui dinding dan menempelkan bingkai foto di ruang tengah._

"_Itu salah mu yang sudah membuat seluruh anak-anak menangis Naruto." Gaara berujar pedas kepada Naruto._

"_Gaara kau kejam sekali." Naruto merajuk sedangkan Kiba hanya tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang merajuk. _

'_Seperti anak kecil saja.' Batinnya._

_Namun Kiba tak memperhatikan jalanan hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang tadi sempat iya anggap yakuza._

"_Ittei…"_

"_Heh bocah! Apa kau buta?!" Bentak laki-laki yang bersurai blue dark._

"_A-apa katamu?!" Kiba tak terima di bilang buta oleh orang lain dan langsung mengarahkan tinjunya kearah orang tersebut._

_Greeep._

"_Kakak!"_

"_Sudahlah Kiba, minta maaf saja. Kau sudah menabraknya kan?" Lerai Naruto sambil mengenggam tinju Kiba._

_Kiba yang tidak terima harus meminta maaf pada orang yang sudah mengatainya hanya bisa mengalihkan mukanya._

"_Cih! Tidak sudi!" Ujarnya._

_Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah Kiba. Sedangkan Gaara bersiaga bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. _

_Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang yang di tabrak kiba, dan berhenti tepat tiga langkah di depannya._

"_Maaf." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala._

_Perkataan Naruto membuat Gaara dan Kiba terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto akan meminta maaf pada orang lain._

"_Heh, lemah! Menghindari pertarungan heh?" Tantang orang itu._

"_Hey bocah, berterimakasihlah pada kakak lemah tecintamu ini karna dia sudah mau meminta maaf pada ku!" Orang itu berkata sambil menubruk bahu Naruto seraya melawatinya._

"_Ggrrr, beraninya kau menghina kakak!" Kiba yang lagi-lagi tak terima kakaknya di katai lemah oleh orang asing itu mengarahkan tinjunya kearah orang tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi aksinya di hentikan –oleh Gaara._

"_Lepas!" Kiba berontak dari genggaman Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara malah makin mempererat genggamannya._

"_Che. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok bocah lemah! Tidak seru!" Ledek lagi orang tersebut sambil meninggalkan Kiba, Gaara dan Naruto._

_. . ._

Hinata membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar cerita Kiba, dan langsung mengarahkan matanya kearah Naruto yang sedang membuang mukanya.

"Benarkah itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu benar Hinata! Kakak malah tunduk meminta maaf pada yakuza itu." Bukannya Naruto yang menjawab Kiba malah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Senyum malaikat itu terkembang di wajah cantik Hinata. Ia tidak sia-sia sudah mengikat janji pada Naruto. Yaah walaupun janji itu harus di bayar dengan –

"Ingat besok adalah hari terakhir dari perjanjian. Jika selama seminggu aku tidak berkelahi maka kau harus menciumku!" Naruto memberi peringatan janji mereka dengan seringai di wajahnya.

-ciuman.

Dan hinata berharap hari esok tidak akan pernah datang.

. . .

"Apa kau mau berjanji dengan ku Naruto-kun?"

"Janji?"

"Ya, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau hanya akan bertarung di saat kau harus bertarung."

"…"

"Karna Naruto yang seperti itulah yang aku suka."

"Benarkah itu? Kau suka aku?"

"Tentu, aku akan sangat menyukai Naruto-kun jika Naruto-kun akan berjanji pada ku untuk tidak berkelahi selama seminggu."

"Ya! Aku akan berjanji!"

"Umm, tapi jika aku bisa tidak berkelahi selama seminggu kau harus menciumku ya!"

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau harus janji pada ku! Adilkan Hinata-chan?"

"Eeer eto.. Baiklah."

"Yeeeyy! Oke kita sepakat batas waktu seminggu! Dan aku akan mendapatkan ciuman Hina-chan ku, khukhukhu."

Begitulah janji yang mereka buat enam hari yang lalu.

TBC

* * *

CAP 4 :

"Mau kemana kau Hinata?"

.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Nanti malam akan ku perkenalkan pada kalian. Makanya kalian jangan pergi keluar oke?"

.

"Kakak gawat! Gaara berkelahi dengan yakuza yang waktu itu menabrakku!"

.

"Pergilah Naruto-kun! Itu bukanlah perkelahian konyol! Gaara sedang berjuan di luar sana demi melindungi apa yang ia lindung. Bertarunglah di saat kau harus bertarung!"

.

"Kakak ini orang yang akan ku kenalkan pada kalian, ia pacarku Naruto-kun."

.

"EEHH?! KAU!

* * *

Yoosshh! Akhirnya bisa buat Cap 3 (6,6)a

Yaah harus ku akui ini agak absurt dan gaje, tapi hanya itu yang ada di otakku hehe

Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dengan cap 3 ku hehe

Yang di atas itu mungkin slide dari Cap 4 nanti. Karena di sana akan di jelaskan tentang kedua kakak Hinata. Khukhu bisa tebak siapa kedua kakak laki-laki Hinata? Dan kedua orang Yakuza itu?

.

.

# _Daijoubu ka : _Baik-baik saja kah

.

.

**Lathifah Amethyst-chan** **: ** Arigato! Saran mu benar-benar membantuku! :D gak apa-apa kok kalau kesannya di kritik terus aku senang malah dan yaaah ada sedikit Typo lah hehe. nih aku udah update cap 3 semoga kau senang. Oh ya, tsundere itu apa yaah?

**LavenderSun****,** **Megu-Chan, ika chan, bluerose, AkemyYamato, Kyoswiztaraa, Diane Ungu** : Nih udah lanjut. Semoga kau menikmatinya ;) Arigato udah berpartisipasi ;)

**lavender shappires chan : **Salam kenal juga :D cie yang senyum-senyum #plak. hehe nih aku udah update. semoga kau suka yaa.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mau kemana kau Hinata?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap bersurai coklat panjang serta memiliki mata berwarna _amethyst_, ketika ia melihat sang adik memakai mantel pergi.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Nanti malam akan ku perkenalkan pada kalian. Makanya kalian jangan pergi keluar oke?" Jawab Hinata kepada kakak laki-lakinya itu sambil memakai sepatu boot.

"Oh ya, tadi Tou-san nelpon, katanya untuk seminggu dia tidak bisa pulang karena misi mendadak. Yah kau tahukan ANBU." Ujar lagi Hinata memberi tahu sang kakak. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Satu lagi, bilang pada Sasu-Nii dan Hanabi untuk berhenti main PS! Karena jika nanti malam aku masih melihat mereka bermain akan ku pastikan PS itu hilang besok. Dan ketika aku pulang nanti aku akan langsung memasak makan malam. Aku pergi Neji-Nii." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintunya dan keluar ia bisa mendengar seruan kakaknya berkata 'hati-hati di jalan' dan Hinata menutup pintunya.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang berada di lengan kirinya, berharap ia belum terlambat menuju taman yang ia janjikan dengan Naruto. Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir perjanjian Hinata dan Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Naruto mengusulkan untuk kencan pertama mereka sambil merayakan keberhasilan janji mereka. Alasan yang lucu untuk melakukan kencah, heh?

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat."

.

.

.

Loving you!

Naruto punya bang Masashi bukan punya gue -_-"

Tapi cerita ini punya Chaoooo :D

~(3,3)~

Sore itu angin bertiup dengan lembutnya menerpa setiap inci kulit tan itu. Rasa tenang dan tentram merayapi relung hatinya. _Ah, sungguh sore yang tenang_, batin orang itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Ya orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia bahagia sekarang, berharap 'mereka' juga bahagia.

"Kaa-san, aniki, lihat? Aku bahagia, bisa bersama Kiba, Gaara, Sion-nee, Sizune-haha, Tsunade-baachan, Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, dan anak-anak panti yang lainnya. Kuharap kalian bahagia disana." Senyum tulus itu merekah di wajah kecoklatannya. Surai pirangnya menari-nari tertiup angin.

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba ya?" Laki-laki itu bertanya entah pada siapa. Manik _shapire-_nya bersinar tak mau kalah dengan sang langit. Namun sinarnya seketika redup ketika ia mengingat orang itu. Orang yang sudah membuatnya hancur, membuat kaa-san-nya pergi dan juga aniki-nya.

Oktober, bulan dimana aniki-nya pergi. Pergi dan tak kembali. Penopang hidupnya setelah kaa-san-nya pergi. Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba saja menyebar di hatinya. Sesak. Sakit. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar seseorang untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Namun ia tak bisa.

"Naruto-kun." Laki-laki itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Hina-chan." Sapanya dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia tak mau terlihat sedang bergalau ria dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap sangat berharga.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak juga sih, soalnya taman ini memang tempat favoritku hehe. Habisnya tempat ini begitu tenang aku suka." Ujar Naruto sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya dan menepuk bangku yang ia duduki –meminta Hinata duduk.

Hinata melangkahkan kakainya dan langsung duduk di samping Naruto. Alangkah indahnya pemandangan yang tersaji ketika Hinata duduk. Di depannya ia bisa melihat kota Konoha dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi serta kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang dengan sinar lampunya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Indah bukan? Kota ini terlihat sangat indah jika kau melihatnya ketika matahari tenggelam. Dulu aku, kaa-san dan aniki sering melihat pemandangan kota seperti ini dari bukit dan sekarang aku ingin berbagi keindahan ini dengan mu _Hime_. Dengan orang yang berharga untukku." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Tak disangka laki-laki ini terlihat kasar namun sangat lembut. Sungguh hati yang indah.

"Itu sebabnya kau bersikeras memintaku ke taman yang ada di atas bukit Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hehehe iya. Habisnya tempat seperti ini membuatku merindukan kaa-san dan aniki. Jadinya aku ingin mengajakmu kesini." Jawab Naruto sambil merebahkan kepalanya di bangku menatap langit dan terpejam.

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan indah –selain kota yang ia lihat tadi- tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto yang sangat… jauh. Entah kenapa ia merasa hati pemuda itu sedang melalang buana entah kemana. Naruto yang ia lihat sekarang terlihat… rapuh. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naruto menyendu seperti ini?

Tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas. Lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan bahunya mendadak berat membuka matanya. Dan alangkah terkajutnya ketika ia melihat Hinata yang bersender di bahunya.

"Jangan sedih Naruto-kun. _Ore wa koko ni iru_, Naruto-kun."

"Kau… Haaahh benar-benar pengertian _Hime_." Kata Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

Cukup lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu. Dan sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Dan benar saja seperti yang di katakana Naruto, kota Konoha terlihat sangat indah dengan kerlap kerlip lampu yang tercipta di dalamnya. Suasana itu sungguh tenang.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku belum memperkenalkanmu dengan Kaa-san dan aniki." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bangun dari posisinya menjadi duduk tegap dan hampir membuat Hinata terjatuh karna ulahnya.

"_Gomen _Hinata-chan, hehe."

"Tak apa Naru-kun."

"Nah, kau lihat lah ke langit itu, disana ada dua bintang kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah langit dengan dua bintang yang bersinar.

"Itu adalah kaa-san dan aniki ku. Mereka sekarang sedang melihat ku, pasti mereka juga melihatmu karena kau ada di sampingku, aku ingin kaa-san dan aniki mengenalmu." Ujar Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Naruto terkaget, ia tak menyangka dengan kebenaran yang tersembunyi di balik ke-ganasan dan ke-ceriaan Naruto. Ternyata dia… Selama ini…

"Bibi, Nii-san perkenalkan aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku kekasih Naruto dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga anak serta adik kalian ini." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya layaknya ia berkenalan dengan seseorang di depannya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata mengerti akan maksudnya tersenyum.

'_Kaa-san lihat anakmu sudah besarkan? Bisa memilih wanita cantik dan baik seperti Hina-chan. Dan kau baka Aniki, semoga kau tidak naksir melihat adik iparmu yang cute ini.'_ Batin Naruto sambil menghadap kedua bintang yang ada di langit itu.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Dan langsung menghadap Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Hinata memeluk orang yang ada di sampingya itu. Namun apa boleh?

"Kau mau memeluk ku, _hime?_" Tanya Naruto yang langsung menyadarkan Hinata yang tadi sempat melamun.

"Na-naru-kun jahil." Hinata memukul pelan tangan Naruto. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau Hinata memang ingin memeluknya.

"Hm? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Naru-kun' _Hime?"_ Naruto makin usil begitu melihat Hinata tersipu malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya –manis.

"Eh? Ka-kau juga Naru-kun, sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_hime' _dan 'Hina-chan' huh?" Hinata tak mau kalah, ia malah balas tanya pada Naruto.

"Ooh mau melawanku ya?" Naruto menampakkan serinaginya begitu ia melihat Hinata makin tersipu. Dan seringaian Naruto mampu membuat Hinata merinding.

"Ma-mau apa kau Naru-kun?"

"Khukhukhu." Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri ketika mendengar tawa nista Naruto.

"KAKAK! KAKAK!"

Suasana romantic yang tadinya sudah tertata rapih hancur seketika dengan teriakan cempreng Kiba. Naruto langsung menatap horror pada sang adik yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acaranya dengan Hinata.

"Apa?" Jawabnya ketus plus gak minat. Namun Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi Kiba yang terpancar saat itu.

"Kakak, haah… Gaara… Dia… haah haah."

"Kiba-kun duduklah dulu dan tenangkan pikiranmu." Ujar Hinata kasihan melihat Kiba yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kiba-kun kau kenapa?!" Hinata nyaris berteriak begitu ia melihat memar di pipi kiri dan tangan kanan Kiba.

Naruto yang mendnegar pertanyaan Hinata langsung melihat sang adik, " Siapa yang telah memukulmu Kiba?!" Emosi Naruto berkobar ketika melihat luka sang adik.

"Katakan!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Kiba yang masih tersengal.

"Naru-kun jangan begitu." Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang mulai marah. Naruto menetralisirkan emosinya. Dan menunggu sang adik siap bicara.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa beritahu ada apa sebenarnya." Hinata memberi kode kepada Kiba untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Kakak gawat! Gaara berkelahi dengan yakuza yang waktu itu menabrakku!"

"APA?!"

"Naru-kun."

"Ugh, perkelahian konyol itu…" Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ia ingin sekali berlari ketempat Gaara dan menghajar orang itu, namun ia sudah berjanji pada Hinata dan ini adalah hari terakhir dari perjanjian itu.

"Pergilah Naruto-kun! Itu bukanlah perkelahian konyol! Gaara sedang berjuan di luar sana demi melindungi apa yang ia lindung. Bertarunglah di saat kau harus bertarung!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Hinata. Kenapa…

"Bukankah kau bilang padaku untuk jangan berkelahi, huh?" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar bingung. Kenapa Hinata menyuruhnya untuk berkelahi padahal bukannya dia juga yang melarangnya berkelahi.

"Aku memang melarangmu untuk berkelahi dengan sia-sia! Tapi bukan melarangmu untuk bertarung! Laki-laki bertarung di saat ia harus bertarung!" Manik _amethyst _Hinata berkilat berani. Matanya menunjukan kesungguhan dan keberanian seorang Hinata.

Suasana hening melanda diantara mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepas jaket hitamnya dan langsung melemparnya kearah Hinata yang langsung sigap menangkap jaket Naruto.

"Jaga Kiba dan jaketku. Aku pergi." Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba setelah ia melepas jaket hitamnya.

"Oi, kakak! Gaara berada di tempat kemarin waktu kita bertemu dengan yakuza itu." Kiba berteriak memberi tahu lokasi Gaara berkelahi. Dan dibalas dengan ancungan jempol dari Naruto yang berlari.

Hinata tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto yang mengerti dari maksud dan tujuannya membuat janji pada Naruto.

'_Terlihat kasar… Namun sebenarnya ia lembut…'_

"Gaara!"

'…_Terlihat seperti pembohong…'_

"Lepaskan Gaara brengsek!"

Bugh!

'…_Karna selalu menutupi kesedihannya…'_

"Naruto… Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kemari?"

"Untuk menolongmu bodoh! Apa lagi?!"

"Heh, sang kakak datang rupanya. Ayo kemari!"

"Jika itu yang kau mau."

Bugh! Dziig! Praang!

'… _berpura-pura kuat…'_

"Brengsek! Kita akan ketemu lagi nanti! Lihat saja!"

'…_Padahal sangat rapuh dan jauh.'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara?"

"Ya, terimakasih."

'_Naruto.'_

_. . ._

"Masih sakit Naru-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto –sambil mengobati Naruto.

"Sedikit." Jawab Naruto dengan lesu.

"Kenapa lesu seperti itu?" Kini Hinata sudah mengobati luka Naruto.

"Janjinya… Batal."Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan tampang pasrah.

Hianata yang melihat Naruto mendadak jadi lesu merasa iba. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_, batin Hinata bertanya.

"Mau ku sembuhkan dengan cepat tidak Naru-kun?" Entah dapat berkah dari mana Hinata mempunyai pertanyaan itu.

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk –lesu.

"Lihatlah aku Naru-kun…" Pinta Hinata. Dan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas.

CUP!

"Hi-hina-chan?" Naruto tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ba-bagaimana su-sudah baikan?"

"Iya."

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kita hanya sebagai obat nyamuk disini." Celetuk Kiba setelah rasa terkejutnya hilang. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bersiul iseng.

"Hina-chan… Bukannya janjinya… Kenapa kau… Menciumku?" Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Hinata tadi.

"I-itu tanda kau berhasil Naru-kun. Karna Naru-kun yang kusuka adalah Naru-kun yang akan bertarung demi melindungi apa yang terpenting dalam hidupnya." Ujar Hinata sambil tersipu malu.

Dan perkataan Hinata tadi akan terus melekat dalam hatinya.

. . .

"Kakak ini orang yang akan ku kenalkan pada kalian, ia pacarku Naruto-kun."

"EEHH?! KAU!

"YAKUZA YANG WAKTU ITU!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL YAKUZA HAH?!"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal. Baguslah."

"_HIME! _APA BENAR YAKUZA ITU KAKAKMU?"

"APA?! BERANINYA KAU PANGGIL HINATA-CHAN _HIME_?!"

"NEJI!"

"OKE!"

"TU-TUNGGU DULU. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKA –KYAAAAA!"

"HIYAAA! RASAKAN INI!"

"Makan malam yang indah."

"Nee-chan, kenapa ribut sekali di sana?"

"Ah, Hanabi. Tenang saja di sana sedang ada interaksi perkenalan Naru-kun dengan Neji-Nii dan Sasu-Nii."

"Tapi kenapa sampai menjerit seperti itu?"

"Itu berarti Neji-Nii dan Sasu-Nii menyukai Naru-kun."

"Begitu ya, baguslah."

Yah, seperti yang kalian ketahu makan malam hari itu terlihat sangat meriah. Dengan kehadiran Uzumaki Naruto.

TBC

Wooookeeeehhh! Cap 4 hadiiirrr! *Jingkrak-jingkrak*

Huft, cukup rumit juga buat yang ini. Oh, ya, apa kalian mengerti dari scan akhir diatas?

Disana Naruto di perkenalkan oleh kedua kakak Hinata;Neji dan Sasuke. Namun yang terjadi setelah itu adalah teriakan histeris NaruSasuNeji yang trekejut karena orang yang tadi Naruto hajar adalah (yang sempat Kiba anggap yakuza) Naji dan Sasuke. Ah! Sasuke disini adalah sepupu Hinata sedangkan Neji adalah kakak kandung Hinata. Hmm, apa perlu kubuatkan silsilah keluarga Hinata?

Yah, apa boleh buat. Mikoto ibu Sasuke merupakan dari klan Hyuuga menikah dengan Uchiha Fugaku dan jadilah Sasuke. Tapi begitulah kira-kira kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi sepupu Hinata.

.

.

#Ore wa koko ni iru, Naruto-kun : Aku ada disini, Naruto.

.

.

: wehehehe arigatou pujiaannya :D ini sudah berlanjut kuharap kau suka

**lavender sapphires chan** : hebat! Hebat! Bisa nebak siapa yakuza itu :D wohoho peace baru update ^,^"v

** .967** : makasih ^,^ semoga kau suka cap 4 ini

** .5** : oke! Ini updte

**Lathifah Amethyst-chan** : benarkah? Semoga yang ini juga memuaskan mu yak :D aku juga berharap begitu (semoga saja). Wahaha ku pikir Hinata akan berlaku tsundere kalao menyangkut perkelahian. Oke ini udah update

**Nataka-san** : seep! Ini udah lanjut

**P** : wahaha sayangnya sasuke sudah ku masukkan ke dalam fic ini jauh-jauh hari *nyengir* ku harap kau tidak langsung membenci ceritaku karena sasuke ku jadikan sepupu Hinata =,=' *nangis Bombay*

**Bluerose** : yakuza itu memang sasu dan neji :D keren kaaannn? #plaak

**Guest** : memang tidak betul kalau tidak ku teruskan =,= akan ku usahakan cerita ini selese :D kuharap kau menikmatinya

**Megu-Chan** : oke ini udah update! Cieeeh yang kepo #plaak. Wehehe semoga kalian menikmati fic ini :D

* * *

Cap 5 :

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa denganmu?"

.

"Che, itu karena aku menang tanding melawan om-om mesum yang kuhajar semalam."

.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku –DARIMANA KAU DAPAT KALUNG ITU?!"

.

"Dan kenapa kalian tak menyadari keberadaanku? Padahal aku berada di samping meja kalian sejak tadi sambil memakan ramen ini tahu!"

.

"Khukhukhu, tak ku sangka Kiba begitu asik buat di goda."

.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia di besarkan. Langkahnya sangat berat seakan terbebani, seolah-olah ada yang menahan kakinya tuk menuju tempat yang ia namai 'rumah'.

"ku harap Sizune-haha tidak marah karena aku pulang telat."

Kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur seiring ia melangkah bagaikan mantra yang akan mengabulkan doanya. Salahkan si pemilik bar yang seenaknya menahan Kiba pulang karena alasan pengunjung yang masih ingin di layani olehnya. Yah, apa boleh buat pekerjaannya memprioritaskan akan kepuasan pengunjung yang menginginkan kesenangan.

Tunggu dulu, jangan salah sangka akan pekerjaan Kiba yang bekerja di dalam bar atau pub. Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Kiba bukan bekerja sebagai penghibur seperti yang kalian bayangkan –atau tidak. Disana Kiba bekerja sebagai DJ. Yah, walau masih bocah tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan Kiba dalam memainkan piringan-piringan hitam legam itu.

"Che, dasar perempuan-perempuan murahan. Seenaknya saja dia memintaku bermain, memangnya siapa yang mau main dengan cewek kayak gitu. Gara-gara mereka aku jadi harus pulang jam sebelas malam, bisa di marahin habis-habisan aku sama Sizune-haha." Gerutuan itu terus meluncur di bibir manis seorang Kiba yang pada dasarnya memang tidak menyukai tingkah para wanita yang menurutnya sangat centil.

Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan rambut coklat berantakan itu. Tangan kekarnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Pandangannya awas dalam setiap langkahnya, berjaga untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di malam hari. Langkahnya terhenti dekat gang sempit yang tak jauh di depannya, ia tajamkan pendengarannya yang tadi sempat mendengar suara orang.

"Jangan…" Kiba mendekati gang tersebut.

"Tenanglah nona…" Ia julurkan kepalanya ke dalam gang tersebut.

"Ukh, brengsek!" Kiba berjalan pelan mendekati objek yang ada di dalam gang tersebut.

"Wah, wah, laki-laki lemah yang cuman berani sama cewek huh? Memalukan." Sindir Kiba, begitu jaraknya berada satu meter dengan seorang laki-laki dan wanita yang berada di pojok gang tersebut.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Laki-laki tersebut tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran Kiba yang tidak ia sadari.

"Heh, bocah seperti kau lebih baik pulang saja! Ini sudah malam kau tahu? Jangan urusi urusan orang berengsek!" Ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan nada sok menasehati.

Kuping Kiba panas di katai bocah oleh laki-laki mesum di depannya. Tak ayal, ia langsung mengarahkan bogem kearah muka orang tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BOCAH MESUM!" Kiba makin membabi buta memukuli laki-laki tersebut.

Namun laki-laki tersebut tak tinggal diam, ia tahan kaki Kiba yang hendak menerjang perutnya dan bersiap menusuk Kiba dengan pisau yang ia selipkan di bajunya, namun Kiba menghalangi laju pisau itu dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu orang itu langsung membalas menendang bagian uluh hati Kiba. Kiba yang kakinya masih di genggan oleh laki-laki tersebut tak bisa melangkah sedikitpun, maka ia menghindar dengan cara melompat dan langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menendang kepala orang itu dengan kaki satunya.

Bugh!

Tendangan itu sukses mengenai kepala lawan. Bunyi 'BRAAK' keraspun tak terelakkan. Laki-laki itu menabrak dinding di sebelah wanita yang ia jebak. Tubuhnya merosot searah grafitasi, dan tak bergerak lagi ketika ia sudah menyatu dengan tanah.

"Heh, cuman omong besar saja dia. Ternyata lemah!" Kiba mencak-mencak gak jelas. Jelas sekali kalau ia masih tidak terima di bilang bocah oleh orang yang bahkan kalah tanding dengannya.

"Hey kau, kenapa diam saja di situ? Tidakkah kau lihat om-om mesum itu sudah K.O? Cepat pergi sebelum dia bangun." Kiba menyadarkan lamunan sang korban yang tadi sempat melalang buana entah kemana.

"A-apa? Eh? Maaf sudah merepotkan. Te-terimakasih." Kiba dapat mendengar bahwa yang ia tolong adalah seorang perempuan.

"Ya, ya sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati, untung saja aku lewat sini kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah tidak 'suci' lagi nona. Aku duluan ya." Ujar Kiba sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan gang sempit itu.

Kiba melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda, tak ia hiraukan tangan kirinya yang terluka. '_Mati aku Sizune-haha pasti bakal ngamuk._' Kiba mengutuk om-om mesum yang ia lawan, matanya melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan kanannya –pukul sebelas tiga puluh malam. Gara-gara orang itu kini Kiba bisa di pastikan akan mendapatkan kotbah dadakan dari sang _haha _karena ia pulang tengah malam.

"Yasudahlah, lebih baik persiapkan mental serta mata buat nanti di rumah."

.

.

.

Loving you!

Naruto punya bang Masashi bukan punya gue -_-"

~(3,3)~

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa denganmu?" Hinata menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

Karena sejak tadi Sakura terus melamun bahkan sampai di tegur guru saat ia ketahuan sedang melamun di tengah pelajaran.

"Haaahh," Sakura menghela napas "Tadi malam aku dapat musibah saat pulang les. Tapi untung saja ada yang menolongku. Yah, walau aku tak tahu siapa yang sudah menolongku itu." Ungkap Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sakura-chan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung membrondongi Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya Hinata-chan, kan sudah ku bilang ada yang menolongku waktu itu." _Dan ia terluka karena aku._

"Ah, aku lupa! Saat itu aku menemukan ini ketika ia pergi, sepertinya ini punya orang itu." Sakura yang baru ingat bahwa ia menemukan sebuah kalung dengan hiasan cincin di dalamnya, langsung menunjukkan kalung tersebut pada Hinata.

"Kalung?" _Sepertinya pernah lihat, _batin Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bertindak konyol Kiba! Lihatkan akibatnya, kalungmu hilang dan kau terluka! Aku tak habis pikir kau bahkan membuat Sizune-haha ngamuk malam itu."

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara Naruto yang sepertinya sedang memarahi adiknya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang ber kothbah di samping Kiba yang hanya bisa menunduk dan Gaara yang berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Kiba yang hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Naru-kun, kenapa kau memarahi Kiba-kun? Memangnya ada apa dengan Kiba-kun?" Hinata langsung menhampiri Naruto –yang di ikuti Sakura- dan menenangkan sang pacar agar tak memarahi Kiba yang mukanya sudah pucat karena sudah mendapat kothbah dadakan berjam-jam sejak tadi malam.

"Eh? Hina-cahan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto malah bertanya balik pada Hinata.

"Ini kan kantin sekolah, dan tempat ini umum, jadi maklum saja kalau ada aku disini." Jawab Hinata kalem.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudahlah, aku mau pesan ramen dulu. Oh iya Hina-chan bisakan tempatkan tempatku dan Gaara? Soalnya aku mau mengambil makanan dulu." Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Bisa saja kok. Memangnya Kiba-kun tidak ikut?" Tanya lagi Hinata begitu ia menyadari bahwa Kiba tak di ajak pergi oleh Naruto.

"Heh, lihat saja tangannya. Memangnya ia bisa memegang makanan dengan tangannya yang seperti itu? Biar ku ambilkan saja." Ledek Naruto sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Kiba yang di perban.

"Kakak~" Kiba merajuk.

"Aku pergi dulu, ayo Gaara." Naruto tak menghiraukan rajukan Kiba dan melangkah pergi yang diikuti Gaara.

Sakura yang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan kecil Naruto dan Hinata melirik tangan kiri Kiba yang kini di perban.

'_Apa mungkin-' _

"Sakura-chan, ayo!" Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika Hinata menariknya menuju meja yang tadi ia duduki bersama Hinata.

Dan akhirnya jadilah mereka bertiga duduk di meja kantin yang berada di pojok.

"Kiba-kun, kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Hinata mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang menurut Kiba sangat menjengkelkan. Karena pertanyaan itu yang membuatnya sang-_haha_ marah bak iblis yang siap membunuhnya.

"Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Kiba malas-malasan sambil menopang dagu. Kentara sekali bahwa ia tidak suka di tanyai mengenai lukanya.

Namun yang di pertanyakan Hinata adalah penyebab luka tersebut.

"Bukan lukamu, tapi kenapa bisa terluka Kiba-kun?"

"Che, itu karena aku menang tanding melawan om-om mesum yang kuhajar semalam." Kini Kiba menjawabnya sambil mendengus plus membanggakan diri.

"Kau berkelahi Kiba-kun?!" Telinga sensitive Hinata langsung berdiri begitu mendengar kata 'tanding' dan 'kuhajar' dari Kiba. Langsung saja ia tatap Kiba dengan tatapan galak.

"Bu-bukan begitu kok Hinata! Maksudnya eerr.. –"

"Jangan-jangan kau!" Perkataan Kiba terpotong oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berseru kaget.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata dan Kiba kompak.

"Kau! Yang semalam menolongku!" Lagi –Sakura berseru sambil menunjuk Kiba dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku? Memang semalam aku menolong seseorang dari om-om mesum yang kuhajar, tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang ku tolong itu." Ujar Kiba kalem sambil menopang dagu.

"Menolong? Jadi kau berkelahi karena menolong Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata ketika ia mendengar penjelasan Kiba. Kiba mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, kerena sudah menuduhmu." Hinata meunudukkan kepalanya –merasa tidak enak sudah menuduh Kiba berkelahi tanpa bukti yang jelas.

"_No problem."_

"Jadi, itu benar kau?" Kini gantian Sakura yang bertanya kepada Kiba.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku –DARIMANA KAU DAPAT KALUNG ITU?!" Kiba tersentak kaget begitu melihat Sakura mengangkat kalung dengan hiasan cincin di atas meja.

"Kalung ini, ku temukan setelah orang yang menolongku semalam pergi. Jadi ini punya mu?" Tanya lagi Sakura.

"Ya, itu punyaku! Cepat kembalikan!" Kiba menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka meminta kalung tersebut di kembalikan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kalung itu? Melihat ekspresi mu tadi sepertinya itu barang yang berharga?" Tanya Sakura setelah ia memberikan kalung Kiba.

"Tentus saja berharga! Karena kalung ini pemberian kedua orangtua ku." Jawab Kiba sambil menatap kalung tesebut dengan sedih.

Sakura dan Hinata tak mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi Kiba. Sakura merasa ia sudah salah bicara. Maka dari itu Sakura memegang tangan kiri Kiba dengan lembut –berusaha membagikan kehangatan pada Kiba.

"Maaf, sepertinya pertanyaanku sangat tabu bagimu. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Dan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku semalam. Apakah luka itu sakit?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang tangan kiri Kiba yang di perban.

Kiba yang merupakan cowok kasar, yang jarang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut, yang sebenarnya tidak mau dianggab lemah dan menolak semua perlakuan lembut itu merasakan perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan seperti ketika sang _haha_ memarahi atau memeluknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Kiba sambil menarik tangannya yang di genggam Sakura.

"Mana mungkin laki-laki sepertiku merengek kesakitan hanya karena luka seperti ini? Ini bukan apa-apa! Aku sudah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini. Jadi luka itu seperti teman bagiku –sudah terbiasa." Ujra Kiba panjang lebar. Hening. Tak ada percakapan setelahnya.

"Kenapa Naru-kun lama sekali?" Hinata mengganti topik. Memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka.

"Dan kenapa kalian tak menyadari keberadaanku? Padahal aku berada di samping meja kalian sejak tadi sambil memakan ramen ini tahu!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara _bass_ Naruto dari samping meja mereka.

Hinata nengok, Sakura menoleh, Kiba ikutan.

"Kakak! Gaara!"

"Naru-kun!"

"Kalian!"

"Sejak kapan kalian di situ?!" Dan terdengarlah kicauan kompak dari Hinata, Sakura dan Kiba.

"Ah, aku sampai iri. Andai saja aku dan Hina-chan bisa seperti itu." Naruto tak mempedulikan pertanyaan ketiga orang tersebut dan malah menggoda Kiba dan Sakura. Hinata? Jangan di tanya.

"Kakak! Kau –" Kiba tak habis pikir. Ia malu bukan main sudah di ledek oleh sang kakak. Mukanya kini memerah menahan malu. Hal yang samapun terjadi pada Sakura.

"Hei Gaara, film romance tadi seru sekali ya. Ramenku dari penuh sampai habis ku makan. Tak ku sangka mereka sangat romantis."Lagi –Naruto jahil menggoda teman-temannya.

"Kau benar." Timpal Gaara kalem sambil menyeruput teh yang ia beli.

"Oh ya, ini makananmu Kiba, _sorry_ baru ku kasih, karena tadi aku tak tega menghancurkan momen romance kalian." Naruto menyodorkan kotak bento yang tadi ia beli untuk Kiba.

"Gah! Peduli setan dengan kotak bento! Aku pergi!"

Naruto dan Gaara menahan tawa begitu melihat reaksi Kiba yang tak terduga. Sungguh bukan Kiba sekali, pikir dua orang itu.

"Khukhukhu, tak ku sangka Kiba begitu asik buat di goda."

"Kau jahil Naruto."

"Oh ayolah, sekali-kali melihat muka Kiba yang seperti itu tak apakan? Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat muka Kiba yang bersemu merah seperti itu."

"Aku juga."

"Na-naru-kun.."

"Ya Hina-chan?"

"Ano, eerr… Eto, kenapa Kiba-kun pergi sambil menyeret Sakura-chan?"

"Wah wah, ternyata ini sudah di luar dugaan kita Gaara."

"Ya kau benar."

"Tenang saja _Hime_! Sakura akan baik-baik saja! Percaya padaku."

"Semoga saja."

. . .

"Ano… Kiba… Kenapa kau menarikku?"

"Siapa yang mena –APA?!"

"Kenapa kau meyeretku _baka_?!"

"Kenapa kau disini?! Kau mengikutiku!"

"_NANI?! _Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyeretku pergi?! Kenapa sekarang kau menuduhku brengsek!"

"Aku? Menyeretmu? Tidak mungkin."

"Hei! Kenapa melamun?!"

"Kenapa… Apa yang terjadi pada ku?"

"Kiba?!"

"Aku…"

"Hellooooo!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIINNNN!"

"He-hei! Kenapa tiba-tiba lari?! Kibaaaa!"

"TIDAAAAK! JAUH-JAUH DARI KU!"

"Hei! Kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkan ku _baka_?!"

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

. . .

"Naru-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Aku mendengar suara Kiba berteriak, apa cuman perasaanku saja?"

"Hah? Mungkin cuman perasaanmu saja _Hime_."

"Mungkin."

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan kisah yang sedang terbangun di antara Kiba dan Sakura.

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf, maaf baru update dan gak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian untuk update kilat *nunduk-nunduk*

Rencananya sih pingin update pas liburan UN kelas 12, ah ternyata skedul ku tak mengizinkan hal itu. Aku di sibukkan oleh latihan Paskibra karna sabtu kemarin lomba, dan Alhamdulillah kita menang lhooo :D *lompat-lompat*

Dan sepertinya Cap ini agak kurang -walau aku bingung apa yang kurang, tapi tetep aja rasanya ada yang kurang -_-

Ah! Bagi yang menganggap Kiba akan ku pasangkan dengan Hanabi, itu salah :D hoho

Hmm, kalo tentang masa lalu Naru, sepertinya itu akan ada di Cap selanjutnya -mungkin.

Oh iya, maaf kalo banyak Typo-nya -_- itu karena aku pas lagi ngedit lagi ngantuk berat, hehe

Dan disini Kiba dan Gaara bukan adik kandung, nanti akan ku jelaskan kenapa Kiba memanggil Naruto itu kakak.

Oh, dan aku juga tak tahu ini bakal sampe cap berapa *nyengir* cerita ini bisa jadi banyak ataupun sedikit tergangtung mood serta ide yang ada di otakku #plaaakk

Tapi aku akan tetap mencari cara agar cerita ini nyambung dan seru #semoga

Dan jujur, aku gak ngerti dari Review-nya **Gues **tentang kolusi, hehehe :D

Hmm. sepertinya pernyataan di atas sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang sudah meng-review -maupun tidak. Gomen kalo gak aku cantumkan nama kalian (_._) karna aku lagi ngantuk saat ngetik ini hehe *nyengir*

. . .

Yaaahhh tanpa basa jadi basi lagi, ku ucapkan **TERIMAKASIH/ARIGATOU/SANKYUU/GRASIAS/HATURNUHUN/SU KRON,**** DE EL EL** pada klian yang sudah membaca maupun meng-review cerita abalku ini *nunduk-nunduk*

Kritik maupun saran kalian akan sangat membantu cerita selanjutnya...

Dan aku tak akan bosan untuk berharap bahwa, kalian menikmati ceritaku ini (_._)

See you in next Capter... (^,^)/


End file.
